Down in History
by Periodic Ink
Summary: "No Surrender! No Retreat! Conquer Everything in Sight!" These words sound reckless, stupid and down right wrong. Yet, they stood tall on top of the mountain, until a landslide broke them apart. Vampires hated them and Humans admired them, and their legend was forgotten. Pre - Canon. Rating subjected to change. Will have Action. Comedy. 3rd Person.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The 'Owari no Seraph' Series, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot, as well as Ron Artest's Champion Lyrics and Tekken move sets. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction.

 **SUMMARY:** "No Surrender! No Retreat! Conquer Everything in Sight!" These words words sound reckless, stupid and down right wrong. Yet, they stood tall on top of the mountain, until a landslide broke them apart. Vampires hated them and Humans admired them. However their legend was forgotten. Pre - Canon. Rating subjected to change. Will have Action. Comedy. 3rd Person.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Extermination**

 **We are the elite, We never falter!**

* * *

The Moon Demon Company of the Vampire Extermination Unit, Temerarius Elite Crew. The five of them walked in a single file. People respected them and admired them. The vampires however, fear them. They were considered special, to distinguish such a fact, they are the only ones to have a special pin on their uniforms. A golden Crosshair. It was pinned at the right side of their breast. Each one of them had extraordinary strengths and abilities. They can handle multiple vampires wielding second class weapons on their own. As for Vampires wielding first class weapons, they can handle solo, but unsure of victory.

The General went over their papers, turning each page only to be in awe.

"Akayama Aiko: F, 21 yrs old, 5'5, Hazel brown hair, Purple eyes, B-cup. Bow and Arrow User, Black Demon Series."

"Kato Katsuo: M, 23 yrs old, 5'10, Blue hair, hazel eyes, Spear User, Black Demon Series."

"Kato Katsuro: M, 22 yrs old, 5'9, Blonde hair, green eyes, Axe User, Black Demon Series."

"Minami Hanae: F, 22 yrs old, 5'4, Indigo hair, blue eyes, C-cup. Sword User, Black Demon Series."

"Oshiro Shun: M, 22 yrs old, 5'8, Hazel brown hair, blue eyes, Gauntlet & Greaves' User, Black Demon Series."

He chuckled for a bit and faced the officer who gave him the said files.

"So these are the guys who will kill the Vampires at Shinjuku?" the General asked

"Yes sir!" the Officer replied confidently

They stopped in front of the gate and looked at each of the guards.

"When they're done with their mission, send them straight to me." the General commanded

"Yes sir." the Officer replied

"We're the Moon Demon Company of the Vampire Extermination Unit, Temerarius Elite Crew. We're going out." Aiko said

The guards shivered at those words. They knew exactly who the Temerarius Elite Crew is. You shouldn't mess with them, after all they are the strongest.

"Open the gate" One of the guards said

The gate slowly opened before them, each member was ready of what was to come.

Vampire extermination.

"Get in formation!" Aiko commanded

They formed an inverted triangle formation. Spear, Axe and Sword users made up the front line of the triangle, while the back line was made up of Gauntlets & Greaves user along with a Bow user. They walked carefully observing their surroundings. Broken buildings, rundown cars, dirtied roads and so on. The vast amount of sheer destruction was at an all time high.

"I can't take this serious atmosphere anymore!" Katsuro cried out

"Then you'll lose the bet we made." Aiko said

"I don't care about the bet anymore! Leader-san please don't let us go through this anymore" Katuso begged with slight tears flowing down his face.

"Okay." Shun replied calmly

Both Katsuro and Katsuo jumped in the air rejoiced "Yes!"

Aiko pouted as the serious atmosphere was lifted and turned in to a more gleeful and happy atmosphere

"Why?" Aiko asked

"Doesn't matter, we'll continue with the mission." Shun said

Aiko sighed and asked "What's are mission?"

"We are to raid a certain hideout of vampires at **Shinjuku.** " Hanae replied

"Shinjuku, huh" Aiko pondered

"Let's go." Shun said calmly

They continued to travel on foot to their destination. Step by step they drew closer, till they stood in front of one battered buildings.

"This is it." Hanae said

"So they're here, the blood sucking vampires." Katsuo said

"Haha, they couldn't even pick a more elegant hideout." Katsuro joked

"Move it." Shun said

"Yes sir!" both Katsu and Katsuro ran inside the building.

"So what are we going to do?" Hanae asked

"..." Shun didn't utter a word

"Shun?" Aiko asked

Hanae and Aiko looked at him, drawing closer and closer. Shun pushed both of their faces away from him.

"Ouch!" Aiko and Hanae complained touching their faces

Shun surveyed his surroundings and gestured to both Aiko and Hanae to stand in certain places. They followed his orders and stood at their designated spots.

Katsuo and Katsuro walked deeper inside the hideout of the vampires. There was barely any light seeping in this dark place.

"It's so dark!" Katsuo announced

"I know right!" Katsuro replied loudly

Their voices echoed throughout the building.

"I hope we don't wake the vampires up!" Katsuo sarcastically said

"Yeah, it will be too dangerous by then!" Katsuro replied sarcastically

Suddenly they felt a vampire breathing down on their neck.

"Yo, you called?" the Vampire asked

Katsuo and Katsuro immediately turned around and kicked the vampire, but the vampire bounced back avoiding such a hit. Katsuo and Katsuro formed a back to back formation, allowing them to cover each other's backs when needed.

The Vampire looked at them keenly, analyzing their looks. They haven't brought out their weapons so that was out of the question. A Golden Crosshair. The Vampire cleared his throat, and drew his sword.

"Hey Katsuro, vampire's got a second class weapon." Katsuo said

"Oh no, that's trouble." Katsuro said mockingly

"Tsk! Damn livestock." the Vampire muttered

"Damn! He called us livestock, Katsuro." Katsuo joked

"Oh no he didn't." Katsuro replied jokingly

They drew out their weapons, small keys that took form in to bigger weapons. Cursed gear, Black demon series. A long elongated spear and a diverse axe. The Vampire looked at their weapons intently, moving his head to his right for a moment.

"The guy's got backup!" Katsuo said

"Backup!" Katsuro echoed

A ton of vampires appeared around them as they said the word "backup". Vampires had a smirk across their face. Feeling disgusted Katsuo and Katsuro knew what to do next.

"Ha! You guys have no chance!" the Vampire exclaimed

The Vampires drew closer with their weapons in front of them. They were hesitant, since they knew the type of opponent they were going up against.

"No Surrender! No Retreat! Conquer Everything in Sight!" Katsuo and Katsuro said in unison.

"Attack!" the Vampire shouted creating a clash.

Meanwhile, Shun and company stayed outside waiting for Katsuo and Katsuro to finish up.

"They sure are taking their sweet time." Aiko said

"Yeah, I hope they're having fun." Hanae said

"Look." Shun said

Aiko and Hanae looked where ever Shun was looking. A Child was running away from a Horseman of John. The child had tears in his eyes running away from death itself.

Aiko and Hanae were ready to draw their weapons out, however Shun hand was raised in the air.

"Wait..."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the child screamed

"5..." Shun started counting down

Aiko summoned out her bow.

"4..."

Hanae drew out her sword from it's casing.

"3..."

The four john of horseman drew closer to the child

"2..."

Aiko was ready to fire away.

"1..."

Hanae wanted to swing at it already.

" Go."

With sudden bursts of energy Hanae slashed the four john of horseman's claws. While Aiko fired multiple bows at it's mouth. It's claws fell to the ground, and it's mouth was severed. Blood leaking straight to the ground.

"It's all your's Leader-san." Hanae said protecting the child.

Shun clenched his fist and walked towards the four john of horsemen. He cracked his neck left to right, staring at the four john of horsemen. It couldn't do anything, it was just laying there, waiting to be put out of it's misery.

Shun stepped in and performed an 'Electric Wind God Fist' at the four john of horsemen. Shun descimated the entire body structure of the four john of horsemen. Nothing was left of it, it was sent straight to hell.

"You're okay now." Hanae said to the child.

Trembling the child could only hug Hanae tightly.

"Above you! Shun!" Aiko shouted

Three Vampires leaped in the air and surrounded Shun.

"Haha." One of the Vampires chuckled

"Stupid Human, falling for it again." another Vampire said.

"Hanae!" Aiko gestured to Hanae to fall back with the child.

Hanae nodded and carried the child with her, running to Aiko's position.

"We're in for another show. Look." Hanae said to the child.

The child looked at the scene, Shun surrounded by vampires.

Meanwhile, Katsuo and Katsuro danced against the Vampires. Clashing at each other, second class weapons vs cursed gears. The Vampires fought with all they had. They were blood thirsty, however in this clash of steel, two against eight seemed hopeless.

"No Surrender! No Retreat! Conquer Everything in Sight!" Katsuo and Katsuro said in unision.

"Tsk!" the Vampire said.

"Hahaha!" Katsuo laughed

"Is that all you vampires got?" Katsuro asked

"Damn livestock!" one Vampire said

"You're going to die today!" another vampire shouted

"YEAH!" the Vampire's said in unision.

"Hey." Katsuo said

"What is it?" Katsuro asked

The blood thirsty vampires kept their distance from them but were ready to strike at any moment.

"Let's kill them already." Kastsuo muttered

"Okay." Katsuro complied

Swiftly in a blink of an eye, all the vampires fell to the ground. To their inevitable death. Slowly they diminished going straight to hell. Katsuo and Katsuro grinned at each other. They proceeded to leave the premise.

"We're done!" Katsuro shouted in glee

They saw Aiko standing with her bow in hand, Hanae knelt with the child close to her.

"Aiko, Hanae what's happening?" Katsuo asked

Katsuro saw Shun surrounded by three vampires wielding second class weapons.

"Is he going to fight them on his own?" Katsuo asked

"Yes." Aiko said

"We're in for another show. He dosen't do this often after all." Hanae said

"Yes!" Both Katsuo and Katsuro waited in anticipation for the battle.

"Heh, not gonna work in teams?" one Vampire asked Shun

"..." Shun just stood there

"If they're gonna just watch there, this should be no problem." another Vampire said

"..." Shun didn't utter a word

"Hoy, say something, you look pathetic just standing there." the Vampire mocked

"..." Shun kept to himself

His comrades stood outside the building, waiting for the battle to commence. Each of them had their weapons drawn out, ready to defend themselves and the child. The Vampires glanced at them for a moment then proceeded their focus on Shun.

"..." Shun looked straight in to their eyes

The Vampire's cleared their throats.

"Who is this guy?" one Vampire asked

Shun cracked his neck left to right. He threw his coat to the floor and revealed his cursed gear. Gauntlets that covered his entire forearm, he stomped on the floor flashing his greaves. Intentionally he flashed his weaponry towards the vampires surrounding him.

A Golden Crosshair. The Vampire caught notice of it, it shined brightly through the light of the sun.

"Temerarius?" one Vampire stuttered on saying it

"I didn't think the rumors were true." the Vampire tried to deny it

"Why you!" one Vampire swung his sword towards Shun.

Shun ducked to avoid the vampire's swing and immediately punched his stomach with brute force.

"AH!" the Vampire shouted in pain.

The Vampire was sent straight to the floor only to vanish in the eyes of his fellow comrades. The Vampires trembled at the sight. They looked at Shun. He had the eyes of death itself, probably.

"Tsk!" one Vampire held his sword close to himself

"..." Shun looked in to the Vampire's eyes.

"HAAAAA!" the Vampire swung his sword horizontally at Shun.

Their steel clashed, the sword was blocked by Shun's gauntlet. The Vampire tried to overpower him, but it was futile. The other remaining Vampire came to his comrade's aid by evening up the odds. He too swung at Shun's chest, however it was also blocked by Shun's remaining gauntlet.

"What's with this guy?!" both Vampires said in fear.

Shun jumped in the air throwing both Vampires of their balance, in a blink of an eye Shun roundhoused one Vampire straight at it's neck. You could hear the crack of the vampire's neck. It fell of his body and slowly vanished, going straight to hell.

The other Vampire was on the floor motionless, the vampire knew this was his end. Nothing could stop this man. _He wasn't human!_ The vampire shook uncontrollably as Shun walked towards him.

Step after step, Shun drew closer to the last remaining Vampire on the battlefield. The Vampire looked at Shun who blocked the sun's rays. But that was the last thing he saw.

"That was awesome!" Katsuo and Katsuro exclaimed.

Shun picked up his coat from the floor and wore it. His fellow comrades walked to him. Aiko, Hanae, the Child, Katsuo and Katsuro.

"Mission Success, Leader-san?" Aiko asked

"..." Shun didn't bother to reply

 _Ring Ring_

Everyone looked at Hanae, Hanae sighed and got her phone out from her pocket. She glanced at the phone. _One new message._ She tilted her head to the right and pressed several button to access the said mail.

"

 _Head back to HQ after you've completed your mission. The general wishes to meet with you._

 _\- Hamasaki Kenji_

"

"The general is going to meet us?" Katsuo asked stupidly

"For real?" Katsuro asked as well stupidly

"We should try to take things seriously for a change." Aiko said

"So..." Shun said

"What do you mean, so?" Aiko asked

Shun let out a sigh

"What our motto?" Shun asked calmly

"No Surrender! No Retreat! Conquer Everything in Sight!" They all said in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 2 to come out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2: Power Struggles****

 ** **War Politics & Life****

* * *

The six of them started to head back from Shinjuku. They had started this mission in the early morning, so as of now it was early afternoon. The sun was ablaze upon the land it gave it's light to. They kept to their original inverted triangular position, Katsuro, Katsuo and Hanae made up the front line of the triangle, while the back line was made up of Shun and Aiko. With a brand new addition to their squad a young helpless child.

"Are you okay?" Hanae asked

"Um... yes..." the Child replied

"Don't worry, with Leader-san here nothing can beat us." Hanae assured the Child

"Yeah!" the Child smiled back at her

They could only see pure utter destruction in their path. Ever since the world changed from invasion of viruses and vampires alike. The world was never the same. It was quite depressing, just to see it.

"It's like some video-game, don't ya think?" Katsuo said

"Yeah, something like _sims_ , I guess" Katsuro added

"Shut up!" Aiko commanded

"Sure." Katsuo and Katsuro said in unison

They stopped in front of the iron gate, that stood in their way. Aiko summoned her bow out and fired an arrow in the air. It was to indicate their arrival. In a split second, the gates openned immediately before them. Each guard in the vicinity saluted the _"Temerarius Elite"_ of the Moon Demon Company.

"Let's go." Shun said subtly

They walked passed each guard; continuing their walk though various of streets, Each step they took people would peer at them. Not with animosity, but with great relief and pleasure that the **Strongest** aren't gone yet.

Step by step...

Building by building...

Bystander by bystander...

Lamppost by lamppost...

Standing in front of the main headquarters of the Vampire Extermination Force of Japan. Hanae, Aiko, Katsuo, Katsuro and the child all looked at Shun. Only he knew what awaited them though those doors. Supposedly, it should have been a friendly territory for them humans. However it wasn't.

...

In there lies another battlefield, a battle of pride...

…

Shun turned to face his fellow comrades and survivor

"Follow my lead; Don't utter a single word." Shun calmly commanded

They all nodded their heads and followed in Shun's footsteps. Shun placed his hand on the door, he pushed the door slightly causing both door to open wide. Each member walked inside the room; until the door closed behind them. Shun stood in front of all his teammates, as if he was protecting them from the very worst.

"Welcome back." Tenri Higari said

Aiko, Hanae, Katsuo, Katsuro and the child were all unknown to this vicinity. The atmosphere in this room wasn't the most friendliest around. It was more on the hostile side, despite the fact that each of them had only one objective. **To Kill the Vampires.**

" _Hiragi Mahiru: F, long ashen hair, brown eyes, developed , Black Demon Series."_

 _"Hiragi Seishiro: M, Mohawk hair, red eyes, Black Demon Series."_

 _"Hiragi Shinya: M, short silver hair, blue eyes, Black Demon Series."_

 _"Hiragi Kureto: M, Short black hair, red eyes, Black Demon Series."_

 _"Hiragi Tenri: M, Grayish purple hair, Black Demon Series."_

" _So this the Hiragi clan." Katsuo and Katsuro thought in exact unision._

They felt as if each person had their eyes on them. Watching their every movement as if they weren't human beings, a threat to society. Something that shouldn't have existed. Every sitting official kept their guard up in the _Temerarius_ presence.

"What is it you called us for?" Shun asked in his usual calm demeanor

"I called your squad here for a _special briefing_ " Tenri stated

" _Special briefing?_ " Aiko thought

"Explain." Shun ordered

Sieshiro immediately stood up from his seat. "How dare you speak to the commander like that!"

Shun stared straight into his eyes. Sieshrio shivered for a moment. His eyes didn't feel human at all, neither were they of a vampire.

The meeting room grew silent. The uproar created through an upset of pride.

"Sit down, Sieshiro" Kureto demanded

"Huh!? You're just gonna take his play of words. It was utter disrespect!" Sieshiro insisted.

"SIT DOWN!" Kureto shouted

Sieshiro gave in; took his seat unpleased

"At times like this you must remain calm, and more importantly that isn't the way to retaliate" Kureto reminded him

"Haha." Mahiru chuckled

" _What the hell."_ Hanae thought

The child wrapped her hands around the waist of Hanae. It was crystal clear that she was frightened to death. This conversation was almost like pointing swords at one another.

"Shun that was inappropriate behavior" Shinya pointed out to Shun

Shun looked at Shinya as soon as he said those words.

"Don't give me that deathly glare. We're just asking you to cooperate." Shinya stated

Shun looked back at Tenri. Him in his grayish purple hair accompanied by his JIDA uniform, not to mention his aura of authority. Tenri acknowledged Shun's gaze.

"I see, you want us to take of it." Tenri said

All the Hiragi members were in utter shock. None of them expected to take up this special mission by themselves.

"You can't be kidding me." Sieshiro said

"Oi, you should be the one taking care of this! Shun!" Kureto said

Shun took a few steps forward, till he made it to the end part of the table. He raised his right hand in the air. Closed fist fell straight to the desk. It didn't break thought, but it made a roaring sound. It was all a shock to everyone in the room. The only one unaffected from it was Tenri.

 **"We're not you're weapons!" Shun stated**

Shun looked into each of their eyes.

"However, If that is what you truly wish, duel me. Convince me." Shun said

They all knew their chances of winning is impossible. Nobody can match his skill and intelligence in the battlefield. It was unfair, he was born human, but he didn't function like one.

" **Temerarius** in latin, means **Reckless** " Seishiro stated

"So what..." Shun didn't seem to give one fuck.

Shun commanded the attention of every single person in this room. It would seem that nobody in this room stood a chance against him. His words felt absolute. There would be no way in living hell to change his mind.

"Why on earth should I trust you!?" Kureto said

"Damn, at this rate nothing will be accomplished." Shinya said to himself

Shun looked directly into the eyes of Kureto. Each of them seemed to have the burning flame reside within them. However Shun's would ablaze far greater than Kureto's flame.

"Adjourned." Tenri said

"Will be off then." Shun said

Shun opened the doors and led his squad out of the meeting room. Shun looked back and closed the doors, taking his leave.

"At this rate he won't protect the people anymore!" Seishiro said

"He'll become our greatest enemy." Kureto said

"Commander?" Mahiru said

It was clear each member in this very room was in disarray. After all this was their first meeting with Shun. Tenri was the only one who usually negotiated with Shun, but at this occasion it wasn't that way. Due to their peering they had finally met something more scarier that a noble vampire.

"You're telling me to eliminate the only hope we have left?" Tenri asked

"No..." They all kept quiet

"Can any of you replicate his results nor his skill?" Tenri asked

Each of them knew it was a futile effort to attempt to replicate Shun's very skills. It would be a waste of their time, since none of them can accomplish it.

"No."

"Case closed." Tenri said

"But..." Seishiro was at a loss for words

"Shut up!, If you cannot do what he can do you have no right to speak a word about him." Tenri said

Tenri Higari turned the pages of Shun's files. It obviously wasn't quite the sight for any human being.

Meanwhile, Shun and company decided to head back to their home. Yes, home, they have their own. It wasn't some typical military base. Their home was a two story house, relatively medium sized, attic, basement and pool with garden.

They were all settled at home. Going about in their business, showering, eating, resting, etc. At one point all of them gathered to the living room except Shun. They all wished to discuss a certain matter without their Leader.

"How come they don't like us?" Katsuo asked

"That's the way the world works." Akio replied

"Why?" Katsuro complained.

"More importantly how come Shun was like an enemy to them. He didn't do anything to deserve such." Hanae said

"I don't know." Aiko replied

"He's our hope." the Little girl said

They all looked at her, the only thing they could do was smile. They were inclined to agree with her, after all they all were in her position before. Shun saved them from their despair and terror; in return granting them another chance at life.

"Do you guys remember how you first met him?" Aiko asked

"It was quite the defining moment in our lives, I guess." Hanae said

"I'm mean each of had nothing left to live on for." Katsuo and Katsuro said in unison

"Exactly." Aiko said

"Without him, we can't live the lives we live today." Hanae said

"Despite being nonchalant of every single situation, if someone insults us he doesn't take it in a nice way." Aiko gigled

"We owe him right." Katsuo and Katsuro remembered

"Remember what he said, we don't owe him anything. " Aiko reminded

They all recalled the endearing times they had gone through till the day they had met him. The words he had said on their encounter.

" _I owe you. Thank You." Shun said_

They all took a moment to think about that time. It wouldn't add up to what happened in recent times. Especially that it has been about one and half years already since that time.

Shun stood at the beach front staring at the illuminating water done by the graceful sunset. Only one thing came across his mind. The only thing he has lived for; nothing shalt break his resolve, especially...

" _In the face of danger I will never falter."_ Shun thought

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 3 to come out soon.

Now, I have become extremely busy. Why? You may ask... That's because I am currently part of both the Basketball and Baseball Varsity teams of my school. So you know I gotta work out and stuff. I'm aiming for an individual award fro both sports so there's that too. I will try to manage my time properly; I may not be able to update sooner, so please bear with me till the next update.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.


End file.
